


PICK UP!!!!!!!!!!

by conormonaghan



Series: In Under 500 Words [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Penis Size, Size Kink, Smut, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conormonaghan/pseuds/conormonaghan
Summary: @niallhoran PICK UP!!!!!!!!!!





	PICK UP!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future chapters and my other work at www.conormonaghan.com

@niallhoran PICK UP !!!!!!!!!!

It was a playful, public gesture on Instagram, a few hours before the rest of the world found out that Niall was single again. Shawn Mendes. Niall Horan. Both dumped by a girl named Hailey.

For Shawn, it was Hailey Rhode Baldwin. Or rather, Hailey Rhode Bieber. In spite of all the rumors about Shawn, he and Hailey had been hooking up for months. Well, Hailey looked at it as a hook-up. For Shawn, it was something loving and deeply intimate, but for Hailey it was just closing her eyes and imagining Justin Bieber. It’s hard to have sex when you’re famous.

For Niall, it was Hailee Steinfeld. Let’s face it, Niall was the least sexually active member during his tenure as One Direction. Hailee changed that. She was an outlet. The clues were there, the way he had to cover up his boner when confronted by the paparazzi when walking her to his car. What you don’t know is how primal and filthy their sex was. Who would have thought?

Niall did eventually pick up. It started with FaceTime, and ended later that night in a hotel room.

Guys can talk about these things, about relationships and break-ups and emotions, or at least guys like Shawn and Niall can. The conversation started with whiskey and some weed but made its way to the bed. If I had to describe the situation in one word, it would be tender. What other two guys would find themselves in such an unlikely situation and choose to spend over half an hour kissing in their underwear? You know what they look like, Shawn with his muscular ass sculpting some black Emporio Armani briefs. Niall in his Calvin Kleins. But you’ve never seen them quite like this, connected by the lips and rolling over in the bed. Eventually, they do get naked, and it’s Niall who, moaning, sinks slowly down a long spit-lubed shaft. He can feel the long, strong arms around his body, holding onto his ass, making sure that he doesn’t sink too fast. Ten inches is a lot for anyone, much less an inexperienced ass, but love is a hell of a drug. He breathes in Shawn’s hot breath, moist like his body in the cold of the room.

He finally feels his body come to a rest. Shawn Mendes is inside of him.

They start kissing again.


End file.
